


Chilling Killing

by Red_sun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Angst, Character Death, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MI6 Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_sun/pseuds/Red_sun
Summary: If looks could kill.Or the one where Dan is an MI6 agent and Max is a paid killer.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

MI6 offices.  
Charles puts a large file on the center of the table in the meeting room.

'Jackson Roberts minister of the Interior was found dead in his office two hours ago, the cleaning lady found him' he threw some pictures of the dead body, the victim had bled to death there were precised cuts, the killer was very skilled.

'Impressive' Daniel thought and everyone turned to look at him. He had propably said that out loud. 

'This is the third politician assassination in three weeks, who ever the killer is he seems to leave no traces, no DNA prints, no security cameras footage' although 'We believe we have a lead on who his next target is going to be'

____________________________________________

'We have a new assignment for you' 

'How much?'

'Don't you want to hear it first?'

'I couldn't care less'

'10.000€'

'I'm listening'

His boss started explaining the mission to him.

'I will sent you the details'

He walked on the reception of the business building. He was dressed in his most expensive suit, black glasses on his face, he was supposed to be a new inter at the company -he made sure to kill the real intern a week ago and get his ID- he was then led to the minister's office.

There was blood in his hands, he didn't plan it I like this. His boss wasn't going to be happy with him. There was a clear instruction to leave no traces behind. It was supposed to be a boring bullet shot. But oh whell he got a little bit more creative, the fat British minister giving him a run for his money -he surprisingly didn't start crying and begged him for his life like the others had and threw a chair at him instead - so he snapped his neck and stabbed him to death. He couldn't control himself this guy pissed him of.

They had set him up, those bastards from the MI6. Max managed to get away but he was sloppy, an MI6 agent with black curls show him.

Daniel tried to catch him, they run 6 flights of stairs but when they got on the roof he jumped on the other building and lost sight of him.

When he got back to the office he gave a description of his face and they now got what Daniel thought a fairly accurate drawing of the killer.

He spent around 4 hours looking at pictures on the database that matched his description until he found him. 'Max Emilian Verstappen' they didn't have much information on him except 2 years in juvenile prison and some arrests for taking part in illegal motorcycles races.

'That's him'  
____________________________________________

Soon after he parkoored his way to a safe house he got a call from his boss. Christian wasn't happy with him.

'You have a new assignment'

'How much?'

'Not a damn penny, an agent show you, you better kill him or forget your money'

He went to the address of what was the house of Daniel Ricciardo an Australian that got a transfer in the UK to become an MI6 agent. He was kinda cute he had to admit, such a shame he had to kill him. He ringed the doorbell one minute later the door opened.

'Hey Dan' Daniel's mouth was agape.  
'Don't be rude, won't you invite me in?' 

Daniel stepped aside to let him in, this guy was a psychopath and you cannot simple say to a psychopath that he is a psychopath.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel closed the door behind him. He walked in the corridor and glanced at his phone on top of the couch. Fuck why hadn't he got it with him before opening the door, there is no way he can get it unnoticed. He decided to walk to the kitchen to grab a knife.

'What a lovely house you have' Max casually said a small smirk visible on his face.

'Enough with these games, what do you want?'

'Aaah finally the Australian accent, and I thought you couldn't get hotter... I think you already know what I'm here for' he pulled a gun out of his left jacket pocket.

Daniel had to admit that Max was really attractive and he would totally buy him a drink at a bar, it would be nice if they weren't trying to kill each other. He grabbed the knife.

'What was that think they say.... Oh yes never bring a knife to a gun fight'

'Funny I thought you liked me'

'Trust me you wouldn't be still standing here if I didn't'

'What are you waiting for then. Do it. Pull the trigger. I'm just another 'job' for you.'

Max blinked for a second, it was the first time he didn't have a clever comeback or a wity comment to reply.

'You didn't feel anything do you?' Daniel continued.

'I feel things when I'm with you' why did he say that out loud? The voices in his head started getting louder again. He aimed at Daniel's head and for the first time since he was 8 his hand trembled.

It was the stupidest idea of his entire life. He had to do something and he had to act fast, if he wanted to live. So he did it. He kissed Max and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Had he lost he mind? 'The things I do to survive' Daniel thought. The Dutchman was shocked at first but he returned the kiss.

Max pushed Daniel to the sofa behind him. They started undressing. Dan flipped them over with a quick manouver so he was on top. He started kissing the blonde's body noticing his marks - a couple old bullet wounds and a pretty nasty old scar starting from his right shoulder and ending in his chest. He grabbed the lube bottle under the coffee table, he pushed a finger inside Max and soon after he was thrusting in him, Max a moaning mess beneath him. 'Dan' Afterwards both exhausted slept on the couch.

Making love with the enemy. 10/10 recommended. The best way to make peace if you asked him.

____________________________________________

The next morning Max woke up feeling sore a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

  
'Daniel'

  
'Hmm'

  
'Wake up, we shouldn't do this' 

  
Daniel now opened his eyes 'Why not? Look if you tell me who you work for I can get you an allaby you don't have to live like that-' 

  
'You don't understand' 

  
'I seen your file, you are 20 years old they be making you do this and-' 

  
'If they find me they are going to kill me or worse'

  
'What could possibly be worse than murdering you?' 

  
'You don't understand, I came to them not the other way around, they... they saved me' 

  
'Well making you an assassin is exactly the definition of saving' 

  
'This is not a battle scar' he said pointing at the scar starting from his right shoulder that Daniel saw last night. 'And they didn't make me an assassin, I killed my father they covered it and I own them my life' 

  
'Max-' 

  
'Don't I should better leave anyway' He got up from the couch when Daniel catched his arm. 

  
'I'm not leaving you I want to help you, we gonna figure this out together' 

  
'Please don't make this harder than what it already is' tears started forming in Max's eyes. 

  
'Help me catch those you work for and I will help you' 


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel brought Max to the MI6 offices with him. It was definitely hard convincing Charles to not put him immediately in jail or murder him, but with the help of Lando - he and Lando had gone to many missions together and they had each other's back- they eventually persuaded Charles. 

3 months later they formed a plan. Max went undercover, they putted a bug on his shirt in order to catch his bosses. Once they had enough evidence the MI6 team walked in and the first gunshots started not long after. A stray bullet hit Max in his abdomen. When Dan noticed he immediately run to him. 

'Stay with me Maxy' 

'Daniel-' 

'Shh shh don't talk save your energy love' 

'I love you' 

____________________________________________

When the ambulance came it was too late. 

Daniel went to his funeral, not many people came except him 4 other people, Max's mother, his sister and two friends of his. 

He knew him only for 3 months but it was as If he knew him for a lifetime. It propably sounded cliche but he loved him with all his heart, he was his one and the ring in his pocket that he was gonna give him after the mission was now too heavy. The last year he got this job, 3 months ago he met Max, he was so close to having everything he ever wanted. 

The mission was a success. It certainly didn't seem that way to Daniel. He was supposed to help him, instead he was now they reason why he is dead. Max should have kill him when he came to his apartment. How was he supposed to live without him?

4 hours later and he was now the only one left standing in front of his graveyard, the rain hiding his tears. Raining was normal in London but today it felt as if the universe was crying with him. 

He returned home and he was ready to burn every single furniture because it reminded him of Max. He should propably find a new apartment. 

'Hey' 

'Max?' Daniel's eyes widened in shock, he pinched himself but he wasn't dreaming. And when Max came to kiss him he knew it wasn't a ghost. 

'What... How did you? I saw your corpse I went to your funeral' tears started rolling down his cheeks. Max pulled him in a tight hug. 

'We staged my death we had to make it look real, sorry for not telling you, I wanted to but Charles said-' 

Daniel was now on his knee. 

'Max Verstappen I fell for you and I'm still falling, I realised that I can't live without you. You stole my heart but I will let you keep it. Max Verstappen will you marry me?' 

'Yes a thousand times yes' 

'I thought I would never get the chance to say I love you too'

'You won't get rid of me so easily' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts in the comments. Comments and kudos highly appreciated😊😊😊


End file.
